Painting Flowers
by soshi185
Summary: Nikt nie potrzebuje białych róż... Królowa pragnęła tylko czerwonych. One-shot o Białej Róży, Alyss.


**Dawno nie pisałam nic związanego z Pandorą. Krótki one-shot, napisany bardzo dawno temu. Już nawet nie pamiętam pierwotnej wersji, zmieniałam to kilka razy i wciąż nie byłam zadowolona. Dlatego postanowiłam zostawić te opowiadanie takie jak teraz. A może komuś się spodoba? **

**Oszczędność formy, treści, a nawet ilości używanych słów nie jest spowodowana moim barkiem obeznania z synonimami. Od początku do końca zamysł twórczy, ale czy trafiony powiecie mi Wy, kochani czytelnicy.**

* * *

><p>„<em>Czy moglibyście, proszę, powiedzieć mi – powiedziała Alicja – czemu malujecie te róże?<em>

_Piątka i Siódemka nie odezwali się, ale zwrócili oczy ku Dwójce. Dwójka zaczął półgłosem: -Szczerze mówiąc, Panienko, ta róża powinna być czerwona, ale omyłkowo zasadziliśmy białą i gdyby Królowa to odkryła, ucięto by nam wszystkim głowy, rozumie Panienka? Więc jak Panienka widzi, robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby przed jej nadejściem… - W tej samej chwili Piątka spoglądająca nieustannie z niepokojem w głąb ogrodu, zawołał: - Królowa! Królowa!"_

* * *

><p>Biała i czerwona róża…<p>

_Biel… Czysta… I może trochę mdła, niewyraźna jak mgła rozpływająca się między palcami, gdy odważysz się ją dotknąć. _

_Czerwona… Mocna, silna. Krwawa. I tak intensywna…_

Którą wybierzesz, najdroższy?

* * *

><p>„<em>Proszę, Alice. Czerwone róże, specjalnie dla ciebie."<em>

„_Oczywiście, że je kocham! To moje ulubione kwiaty. Piękne, dumne… Pasują do ciebie, wiesz, Alice?"_

* * *

><p>Dlaczego malujecie te kwiaty? Wiecie, białe róże też kwitną, kwitną tak samo jak czerwone. Są słabsze niż ich <em>siostry,<em> ale gdy przyozdabiają je płatki, są tak samo piękne… Tak samo rosną i pachną, tak samo pragną światła i wody.

_Tak samo więdną…_

Biała róża jest delikatniejsza, więdnie szybciej. Kocha mocniej. Kuje boleśniej.

Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś dlaczego płatki jej siostry są czerwone? Bo ona wchłania krew przelaną za jej piękno. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś dlaczego ma kolce? Bo musisz zapłacić, by ją pokochać. Czysta krew zdobiąca ich palce sprawia, że jest jeszcze bardziej uwodzicielska, czerwień staje się głębsza.

Z płatków białej róży nie da się zmazać krwi. Zostaje tam na zawsze, niczym bolesna blizna przypominająca o wszystkich zbrodniach. Naznacza ją znakiem Kaina. Może właśnie dlatego została przyodziana w tak jasną barwę? Aby już na zawsze żyła z symbolem grzechu.

Nie da się zmazać krwi z białych kwiatów.

_Szkoda, że czerwony i biały nigdy się nie połączą… W jeden piękny kolor…_

_Szczęśliwy kolor…_

_Szczęście_

* * *

><p>Biała Róża dziś pierwszy raz spróbowała czerwieni.<p>

Nie lubi tego… Czerwony jej się nie podoba. Woli biały. Jest kruchy, subtelny, wrażliwy.

Ale _on _kocha czerwień.

Szkoda.

Dobrze, że różę można jeszcze przemalować!

Kap

_Kap_

_Kap…_

_Czerwona farba kapie na białą posadzkę, odcinając się od niej brzydko. Odpychająco._

_Biała Róża jest szkaradna w czerwieni, w niczym nie przypomina Czerwonej Róży._

Kwiat, który zakwitł nie może zmienić koloru. Farba go nie zmieni. Malowanie kwiatów nic nie daje… Maska zniknie. Farba zejdzie. Krew zostaje zmyta. Biała Róża ma białe serce. Białą duszę… Białą miłość.

„_Nienawidzę czerwonych róż!"_

Jutro trzeba zmyć krew z podłogi.

* * *

><p>Znów przyniósł <em><span>jej<span>_ czerwone róże.

Chciałaby takie dostać, nieważny jest kolor. Bo _on_ je przyniósł. Chciała jeden kwiat, jeszcze ciepły od ciepła jego dłoni. Przesiąknięty słodkim zapachem trucizny od której zawsze bolała głowa. Jego zapachem. Pachniał różami.

Ale dla niej nie było czerwonych róż od niego.

_Ale dla niej nie było róż od niego._

_Ale dla niej nie było jego…_

„SKRÓCIĆ ICH O GŁOWĘ!"

Tak, tak! Musi to zrobić! Bo czerwień ma zalać cały pokój. Jeśli nie poczuje czerwieni to nigdy nie będzie mogła jej zrozumieć. Nigdy nie będzie mogła się nią stać.

_Pokój jest czerwony. Miała po prostu za mało farby. Potrzebuje jej… Białą Różę można zmienić. Biała Róża może wyglądać jak Czerwona Róża…_

NIE!

_Biała Róża __stanie się__ Czerwoną Różą. Idealną._

Czerwony deszcz pokrywa ją dokładnie, delikatne smagnięcia pędzla łaskotają lekko, kolor się zmienia. Czerwony deszcz oczyszcza, pomaga, spowiada.

I choć karmazynowe krople trochę parzą, to nie jest ważne. Bo ten deszcz jest… jest…

_Piękny._

_Piękny, czerwony deszcz. _

Może jednak czerwień jest zjawiskowa?

* * *

><p>„<em>Ty… nie jesteś Alice, prawda?"<em>

Dlaczego?

_Dlaczego, och dlaczego?_

DLACZEGO!

Biała Róża nie może stać się Czerwoną Różą, białą różę nie można zmienić w czerwoną różę. Nie można… _Nie mogła…_

_Nie._

Więc po co malowanie kwiatów? Po co gorączkowe ukrywanie przed Królową prawdziwej natury jej róż, po co kłamstwa, próby, oszustwa…? Po co… skoro… skoro Biała Róża jest biała. I każdy to widzi…

„_Gdy karty malowały ogrodowe róże, nie liczyły się z ich uczuciami. A kwiaty płakały, ich płatki roniły białe łzy. Znów ich nie chciano. Samotne. Opuszczone. Odrażające. Nikt nie potrzebuje białych róż, gdy w ogrodzie jest tak wiele czerwonych. A przecież to właśnie one były jak kartka papieru, na której można rysować każdym kolorem. Biały można zapełnić każdą barwą. Dlatego tak bardzo chciały być czerwone, posiadać ich siłę i indywidualność. Albo po prostu być takie, jakie są, kochane za to, czym są…" _

Zawsze znajdzie się Alicja, która ujrzy prawdę za oszustwem.

* * *

><p><em><span>Skrócić ją o głowę!<span>_

W końcu Czerwona Róża zawsze wyglądała lepiej okryta koralową płachtą, czyż nie_? _Nakrywająca ją niczym pościel, utulająca do _bardzo _długiego snu.

* * *

><p>Biała Róża bawi się<em> czerwonym <em>okiem, chichocząc cicho. Zawsze wiedziała, że ten kolor będzie pasował najbardziej. Czasami tylko szkarłat jest stosowny.

_Kochała czerwień? _

_Nienawidziła czerwieni?_

_Czasami już sama nie wiedziała, czy jest Białą Różą, czy Czerwoną Różą._


End file.
